


Clandestine

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: It shouldn’t work, but does. Somehow the three of them just make it work, and Baekhyun is surprised sometimes at how easily it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Figures my first fill for fluff_bingo is porn. >_> But the prompt just fit, lol. This is for the “shouldn’t work, but does” square though idk how well I filled it, lol. OH WELL. JUST HAVE SOME PORN. :D I’ve been wanting to write these three for a loooong time now so I’m glad I finally did. XD

  
It shouldn’t work, but does. Somehow the three of them just make it work, and Baekhyun is surprised sometimes at how easily it is. How easily they come together. Sometimes it’s Baekhyun letting Zitao push him up against the shadows backstage, teeth nipping at his lower lip and hips pressing together deliciously. And later, Baekhyun comes across Zitao with Jongin, their long, lean bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces, and he catches Jongin's eyes over Zitao's shoulder, the corner of his mouth tugging upward in a smirk. Later, Baekhyun will whisper into Jongin’ ear as he slowly fucks him in his bed while Chanyeol is off somewhere with Kris, whether he could taste Baekhyun on Zitao's lips.

It's probably a bit reckless. No, Baekhyun _knows_ it is, but giving it up doesn't even seem like an option, not when everything just _works_. There's something about the two of them, something about Zitao and something different about Jongin, and something else entirely about the way they are together that Baekhyun just loves. Zitao's self-assuredness, how he knows what he wants and isn't afraid to after it, and Jongin's playfulness, the soft awkwardness he has around most people vanishing whenever they're together, whether it's just the two of them, or all three.

And all three doesn't happen as often as Baekhyun wishes it could. But when it does, when it does Baekhyun comes out of it knowing that nothing else can ever possibly compare.

The first time after a long time apart is the best. It’s almost like rediscovery, coming together as smoothly as always only a hundred times better. Baekhyun and Jongin have each other when Zitao is away, but Baekhyun knows Jongin likes it just as much when Zitao comes back, knows that Zitao feels the same way.

Even though the twelve of them have been in Korea together since Thailand, they've been too busy to break away from the others without arousing suspicion. But on a rare afternoon off that the others want to use to go out and visit their families or play, Baekhyun easily declines, and watches as Jongin does, too, and wrestles with Zitao to make him do the same.

"You guys are boring," Chanyeol says.

"Nah, we just don't wanna hear you scream at karaoke," Jongin says with a grin, and he merely laughs when Chanyeol gives him the finger, then convulses in laughter when Zitao tickles him in the sides to get out of the headlock Jongin had put him in.

"Don't worry about us, go have fun," Baekhyun says, and waves his hand in dismissal. He's staring at Jongin and Zitao flailing on the floor, at the glimpses of tan skin under shirts that ride up their stomachs.  
Kris drags Chanyeol off, and the others follow. Luhan stops to say, "If you change your mind, come find us," before waving goodbye and shutting the door after all of them.

"I didn't think they were ever gonna leave," Jongin says.

"Are you _that_ eager to be alone, Jongin?" Zitao asks, smirking, and suddenly the mood changes, Zitao's fingers sliding up under Jongin's shirt as Jongin’s cocky expression fades into embarrassment.

"Maybe I am," he replies, and its defensive, the way he always gets when someone pokes fun at him.

"That's cute," Zitao says, and Jongin turns around to glare at him.

"Shut up," he says, before he leans in and captures Zitao’s mouth with his own.

Baekhyun’s not sure who moans, then, but he thinks it might have been him. He licks his lips and settles back in the couch, watches as Jongin slowly slides his tongue between Zitao’s lips, watches as Zitao’s fingers curl into Jongin’s shirt and he opens his mouth to let Jongin in deeper. This time it’s definitely Zitao who lets out a soft, contented moan that sounds more like a gunshot bouncing off the walls of the silent dorm. It sends a chill down Baekhyun’s spine, his own fingers gripping tight at the knees of his jeans as he keeps his eyes locked onto the two boys.

Jongin sprawls across Zitao’s lap, arms winding around his back and fisting into his hair as he tilts his head and lets Zitao take over the kiss. He’s like that, quick and aggressive at first, always pushing buttons and getting in too close, but then he eases off and gives in, lets someone else pull the reins. And Baekhyun knows Zitao likes that, likes watching Jongin come apart because of him, whispering dirty things into his ear just to feel the way he shudders in his arms.

Baekhyun quite likes that, too. And from where he sits he can see it all, and it’s everything he loves about the two of them just for him. He watches them for awhile, contemplates between staying back and joining, and it really only takes a moment to decide. There was never any question to begin with, really. He slides off the couch and walks over to them, trails his fingers across the nape of Jongin’s neck as he crouches down beside him and feels the way Jongin shudders from the touch. Jongin breaks his kiss with Zitao then, turns to look at Baekhyun who says, “It’s not nice of you to leave me out of this.”

Jongin smirks. “We thought you were enjoying the show,” he says, but leans in to capture Baekhyun’s lips anyway, and he tastes a bit like the salty chips that Zitao had been eating earlier. It’s not exactly pleasant but Jongin’s lips are smooth and his tongue warm and it’s easy to give into that. Baekhyun kisses back slowly, fingers sliding up the back of Jongin’s neck and into his hair, and he gasps into Jongin’s mouth when he feels what he recognizes as Zitao’s hands slipping under his shirt, palm pressing flat against his stomach.

The warmth of Zitao's fingertips leave hot trails along Baekhyun's skin as they glide up higher, and Baekhyun grips at Jongin's hair tightly in response, earning a soft whine from him. His eyes fall shut and he hears more than he sees Jongin moving off of Zitao and feels Jongin's hands yanking at the front of his shirt. Zitao laughs, hot breath ghosting behind Baekhyun's left ear, and then he's helping Jongin to slide his shirt up off his shoulders.

Before Baekhyun can decide that this is starting to become a bit unfair, two against one and all, he's suddenly pushed down onto his back upon the floor. He opens his eyes quickly and Jongin's staring at him from where he's straddling Baekhyun's hips, his own eyes sparkling bright the way he gets whenever he knows about a prank Sehun's pulled on someone but unwilling to divulge any information. It makes Baekhyun's heart beat faster in his ears, but he's more turned on than he is worried, because he knows Jongin well enough to know what he likes when the three of them are like this.

Over Jongin's shoulder, Baekhyun glances at Zitao who smiles at him, dark eyes even darker than normal, and he stares back intensely as he slowly, far too slowly, undoes each button on Jonin's shirt. Jongin's breath catches a bit, eyes closing as his head lolls back onto Zitao's shoulder. Baekhyun reaches out and grips Jongin's waist, thumb brushing along the skin just above the hem of his jeans, and he rocks his hips up against him, delights in the low moan that Jongin lets out.

"Oh god," he breathes as Baekhyun does it again, and again, and watches the way Jongin clenches his hands into fists as his sides and rolls his hips down into the pleasure. Zitao's gotten his shirt undone now, and it hangs loose from his shoulders, beautiful tan skin like a feast for Baekhyun's eyes. Jongin seems to feel his stare because he looks up, then, and it's obvious what he wants.

"Okay," Baekhyun says, "okay," and he's tugging at the loops on Jongin's jeans, pulling him down into a kiss that has his blood boiling. Jongin gives back as much as he gets, but he's impatient, the one out of the three of them who gets worked up the fastest, chasing after pleasure like it's rolling away from him and he can't get to it quick enough. Baekhyun likes that about him, though, the rush and the ferocity, the intensity similar to whenever they're up on stage and he's performing, fierce and strong and a whirlwind of energy.

Baekhyun can get easily swept up in it though, which is why he loves when Zitao is there, too. Zitao is a lot like Jongin but much more self-assured when they're together like this. Now, Baekhyun feels him sliding his hands between his and Jongin's bodies, pulling at Jongin's belt and yanking at his jeans, and moving things along with ease. Sometimes he's just as quick as Jongin to rush into the thick of things, but most of the time he dictates slowly from the sidelines, letting things progress naturally and stepping in only when he feels necessary. And now, he must, because he's pulling Jongin away far enough for Baekhyun to catch on. He helps rid Jongin of his jeans and underwear, watches as Zitao leans in and whispers in Jongin's ear, and Baekhyun's close enough to hear it this time, the hairs on the nape of his neck standing up at the words.

"What do you want, Jongin?" he says, and his voice is dangerously low, and the way Jongin visibly trembles tells Baekhyun that he loves it. "You should say it, tell us what you want."

Jongin grits his teeth and looks like he'd do anything other than admit it, but Zitao's tracing a finger down his hip, down toward his hard cock, and Baekhyun smirks slightly as he watches.

He moves closer and says, "Yes, Jongin, what _do_ you want?"

Jongin glares at him, but it isn't very menacing at all, and Baekhyun just smiles at him. "You two always do this," he says and it's a whine.

"Because you make it so easy," Baekhyun says, and laughs at the annoyed look Jongin makes.

"And you like it," Zitao adds, and Jongin growls angrily, turning his head to press a rough kiss to Zitao's lips.

Baekhyun uses the distraction to reach between the nearest couch cushions for lube he'd hid there from a week ago after Jongin had fucked him over the couch. He hopes it's still there because he doesn't particularly want to leave to get any and he breathes a sigh of relief when his fingers wrap around the small tube.

At the first finger he presses between Jongin's legs, Jongin curses loudly in surprise, teeth nipping at Zitao's lip hard enough to draw blood. It only makes him kiss harder, and Zitao reciprocates tenfold, hands fisting in Jongin's hair as Jongin's own clench into the front of his shirt.

Just watching them is enough to make Baekhyun's arousal spiral toward climax and it takes much effort to will it back. He focuses on prepping Jongin, slipping in a second finger and soon a third, pushing in deep until he finds the spot that has Jongin writhing in pure pleasure.

"Fuck, just do it," Jongin says and his voice wavers only a little.

It makes Baekhyun smile and he crooks his fingers inside him just right, watches Jongin as he starts to fall apart. "You could say please," he taunts, and this time Jongin's glare could burn a hole through him, if he stared long enough.

"Fuck you," he hisses and Zitao chuckles behind him, says into his ear loud enough for Baekhyun to hear each word, "That's my plan, tonight."

Baekhyun swallows thickly, eyes catching Zitao's and seeing the promise there, and _fuck_ yes does he want that.

It must be obvious on his face, too, because Jongin says, "Get on with it, then," and Baekhyun definitely doesn't need telling twice.

He slips his fingers out and Jongin makes quick work of the rest of his clothing, pushing them down his legs far enough to suffice. And it's Zitao who helps guide Jongin down onto his cocky, hands on his hips as Jongin groans all low and deep like the first rumble of an engine, and Baekhyun's breath catches in his throat. The heat is overwhelming and it's all he can do from thrusting up immediately, fingers gripping at the carpet on either side of him.

Jongin is the first to move, and Baekhyun lets out a sigh as he does, rocking up and then slowly back down and setting this delicious rhythm that has Baekhyun’s heart hammering in his chest. Jongin’s eyes are closed, and there’s a gorgeous red flush spreading down his neck, and Baekhyun drinks up the sight of him above him, moving with the same kind of ease and fluidity he sees whenever Jongin’s dancing. It’s just as entrancing as it is on stage or in the practice rooms, and he can’t take his eyes off him, and it doesn’t help one bit that Zitao is there, too, sliding hands up Jongin’s arms and down his chest, fingers brushing over hardened nipples.

Jongin just moans and moans at the touch, at the way Baekhyun starts to push up to meet his efforts, hitting deep inside and feeling his muscles clench tight around his dick. He grits his teeth at the pressure, sweat making his bangs stick in clumps to his forehead, and he’s so close he can practically taste it. And when Zitao wraps his fingers around Jongin’s cock, he moans along with Jongin, reaches his hands out to hold onto the slick skin of Jongin’s hips.

“I’m not gonna—” Jongin gasps, rhythm breaking down as he undoubtedly gets closer to orgasm the faster Zitao strokes him, almost in perfect synch to the beat of Baekhyun’s thrusts. And he doesn’t make it much longer at all, after that, coming with a cry that rings in Baekhyun’s ears as loudly as the thudding of his heartbeat.

Jongin slides off Baekhyun carefully and Baekhyun grumbles a bit because he’s still hard and so, so fucking close and if Jongin had waited just a _little_ longer—

“That’s my _shirt_!” Jongin exclaims, glaring at Zitao who just shrugs carelessly as he wipes his hand off on it and tosses it aside, and Baekhyun almost rolls his eyes.

“Shut up,” he hisses, “there are more important things to focus on,” and he yanks Jongin close with fingers in his hair and kisses him to release his frustrations. Jongin kisses back lazily; now that he’s come he doesn’t seem to care at all about anyone else, and Baekhyun really needs to remember to make him hold out until last for next time.

His thoughts quickly derail at the touch of cool, slick fingers between his thighs, his jeans and underwear already pushed off to the side, and he spreads his legs apart as Zitao presses in two at once. Groaning, Baekhyun rolls his hips into the touch almost instantly, feeling so close to coming that he doesn’t think he can make it last long enough for Zitao to fuck him, but then there are fingers wrapping tight around the base of his cock and he knows it’s Jongin without having to look.

“Not yet, Baekhyun,” Jongin whispers into his ear and Baekhyun wants to retort, he does, but that’s when Zitao chooses to replace his fingers with his cock, pushing in achingly slow and whatever Baekhyun meant to vanishes in an instant. Instead all he can do is groan out and cling desperately to Jongin’s arm, body trembling in unbridled pleasure as Zitao fills him.

“Move,” he says, after a moment, after Zitao stops to pull himself together, dark eyelashes fluttering against pale skin as he breathes slowly. His lips are bruised from Jongin’s earlier kiss, and he stares down at Baekhyun with an overpowering fierceness.

Zitao gives into his request, setting a pace that is fast and hard and just as Baekhyun wants it, because he’s too close to the edge to hold off any longer and he knows Zitao’s there, too. Jongin’s let go of his cock and instead runs his fingers along in infuriatingly slow strokes that make Baekhyun almost want to punch him.

He doesn’t though, but only because he’s coming, Jongin’s light touches and Zitao’s deep thrusts making it too much to handle any longer and his body reacts before he’s even realized it. He moans into the crook of Jongin’s neck, shuddering from the sensation, and just barely feels the way Zitao pushes into him a few more times before he comes, too, fingers digging into Baekhyun’s waist, hard enough that Baekhyun’s sure there’ll be bruises, later.

Not that he minds, though. He likes the idea of being branded like that, something only the three of them will know, that he’ll see and make him remember about this moment. Just like Zitao’s swollen lower lip that he’ll have to explain to the others, somehow. Only the three of them will know the truth, that Jongin might glance at him then, eyes full of promises, and Baekhyun will watch the way Zitao touches his lips and looks back at him in remembrance, too. And it’s a secret they share that just works. That probably shouldn’t work at all but does. It just does, and Baekhyun wouldn’t change it for the world.

Zitao slips out of Baekhyun then, and collapses against the couch, tugging his jeans that he’d only pushed down far enough to suffice back up to his waist. Jongin cleans up with his own shirt, grumbling a bit about it under his breath. It makes a smirk tug at the corner of Zitao’s lips, and Baekhyun just laughs, because the two of them, despite everything he loves about them, are really so ridiculous sometimes.

“Well, that was fun,” Baekhyun says, and Jongin scoffs.

“It’s just a good thing we finished before the others got back,” he says, and Baekhyun’s about to agree when a familiar voice that doesn’t belong to the three of them speaks up and makes his blood run cold.

“Are you sure about that?” Sehun says, and he’s standing in the doorway, hands tucked into his pockets and an amused smile across his face. “Next time,” he says, walking toward them slowly, his smile turning into a smirk, “you guys should really lock the door.”


End file.
